1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connection device, and more particularly to a floating electrical connector assembly including a first connector and a second connector floatably mating with each other.
2. Description of Related Art
TW Pat. Issue No. 265798 issued to Zeng on Feb. 24, 2007, discloses an electrical connector assembly including a first connector 1 and a second connector 2 assembled together to be coupled between a backplane 3 in the computer and a male connector on a hard drive for establishing signal transmission between the hard drive 4 and the backplane 3 through the interconnections of such first and second connectors. The first connector 1 includes a dielectric housing 11 defining a plurality of passageways 113, and a plurality of terminals. Each terminal has a mating section received in a corresponding passageway 113, and a mating end protruding from the passageway 113 for mating with a corresponding terminal of the second connector 2. Since the mating ends are long and freely movable. Thus when the first connector 1 is mounted to the second connector 2, the mating ends are prone to misengage or even fail to engage with the corresponding terminals 22 of the second connector 2.
Hence, an improved electrical connector assembly is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.